rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
The City
The City is an unspecified place that Rachel and Kirsty have visited on many occasions. Features In Destiny the Pop Star Fairy, there is the Grand Hotel. It has a hotel suite, the girls’ apartment and the lounge. The lounge is very big, with red and gold wallpaper and a big Christmas tree in the middle. The city also featured Harwoods Department Store. It is the most famous shopping centre in the city and is a parody of Harrods, the shopping department store in London. There are lots of departments like the fashion department, the music department, the electrical department and the toy department. The Supersonic Stadium is a huge performing stadium where The Angels performed their charity concert. It has lots of storage rooms, backstage rooms and a large stage. Main Street is a busy street where the Christmas lights were turned on. Further away from Main Street is the Theatre, where many musicals and productions are put on. In Selena the Sleepover Fairy, the story is mostly set in the National Museum. It is a museum with lots of different exhibitions and is where the giant eco-charity sleepover was held. It is a giant building with a grand appearance. There are two pillars on each side of the stone door entrance. The glass dome reveals a large view of the sky and wide flights of stone steps lead to different exhibitions and galleries. There is a life-size dinosaur in the centre of the hall. The crypt is under the museum. There are lots of big crates and stored exhibitions down there, as well as deep tunnels that run underneath the buildings of the city. Galleries and exhibitions include the Roman Gallery, the Diamond Exhibition, the Dinosaur Gallery and the Arctic Display. In Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy, the girls are in London, UK. Places featured in the story are the Tower of London, where the exhibition for the Crown Jewels is, and the River Thames, where the river pageant was held. In Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy, there is a huge palace that is the busiest and popular spot in the city. The three princesses live in the palace. It is a place of excitement and adventure, since Rachel seems so excited to see the famous places. Other places are the Grand City Gallery, where lots of paintings and art are, and the Yellow Room, a place of residence in the outskirts of the city. In Jae the Boy Band Fairy, the story is set at the City Music Awards. In the venue, there is a large awards stage with dining tables for the audience and a backstage area with lots of dressing rooms. Notable residents *Bee, Mrs Tate’s friend who is the stylist for the three princesses (Catherine) *Charlotte, the organiser of the sleepover at the National Museum (Selena) *Zack the Storyteller, an entertainer at the National Museum (Selena) *Queen Elizabeth II *The Mayor (Destiny) *Princess Edie and her two sisters (Catherine) Stories set in the City Destiny the Pop Star Fairy The girls travel to The City after winning a competition to meet The Angels. Whilst there, they go shopping, tour the Supersonic Stadium, turn on the Christmas street lights and meet a new, famous fairy friend, Destiny. Selena the Sleepover Fairy Kirsty’s school won a place in the eco-charity sleepover at the National Museum. They manage to bump into some goblins on the way there and must retrieve Selena’s magic objects. Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy The girls are visiting Mrs Tate’s university friend, Bee, who works as the royal princesses’ stylist. Whilst in the city, the girls meet Catherine who is having trouble trying to make sure everything in preparation for Princess Grace’s speech goes smoothly. Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy Rachel and Kirsty visit London to celebrate the Queen’s Diamond Jubilee. Little do they know that King Oberon and Queen Titania are celebrating their 1100th year on the throne! Jae the Boy Band Fairy The girls and Rachel's parents have been invited to City Music Awards, where they'll see lots of boy bands perform. They meet Jae, who is there to make sure everything goes OK. Trivia *In Bethany the Ballet Fairy, the girls are on their way to London to watch a ballet show. *It is unknown if each story is set in the same city. Category:Locations Category:C